Bloody Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Halloween was the day, a family tradition would always happen but it stopped. Kelly's friend Mickie had set up an adventure for the group but it turns out to be a horrible yet great idea. One shot for Relly's Gurl


Cody and Kelly for Relly's Gurl

As I said in My story, The Journey Brings Chaos

I told two people I would do onehshots for them

and

Relly's Gurl was one of them

so I hope you enjoy this

:D

enjoy

* * *

On every year, once a month was a holiday that many around the world celebrated. Different Cultures spent the day different from one another such as one would celebrate with festivals and lay food around the graves on their ancestors while other would celebrate by dressing up as Monsters, fairy's and other things, going around the streets collecting candy.

This Holiday goes by many names such as

All Hallows Evening

All Hallows Eve

Ghost Festival

Devils Night

Day of The Dead

Calan Gaeaf

But most people know is as Halloween, This day happens within October on the 30th or 31st. The season in which in hales is Autumn so the days soon begin to shorten while it gets darker by the hour and winds become cold as the surroundings become creepy. In the small town of Coldgrove, the folks were setting up in the morning while a blonde woman was walking down the streets. She greeted some of the people with a smile or a hello as she made her way to her house, she stopped walking and looked at the old abandon house that stood there for many years by the Lake.

"Haunted, sure"She mumbled as she roll her eyes, she carried on her way.

As she left, a dark shadow moved from the window.

The story behind this house was a gruesome one as the family that lived here were well known, They were the Rhodes Family, for many centuries the house was past down the family line but one family that had a loving Mother, a hard working Father and two twin educated boys. All was fine until one of the twins went missing for 9 weeks then he returned, the boy could not remember what happened but he was never the same.

"Finally home"She said walking up the path.

The twin became silent and un-social, he also hid away in his room and soon became aggressive. No one knew what had happened to the little boy as he was fun, out going and loud before he went missing but on October 31st something horrible happened to the family, The parents had gone out for a meal and when they return, inside the house was completely torn,ripped and blood was everywhere. The mother called out for her boys but never got a reply so the father told her to wait there while he went looking, everywhere was bloody but still no twins.

She opened her door and was greeted by her dog Daisy. "Hello to you too"

As the Mother waited, she was unaware of the shadow that was slowly creeping behind her while the Father opened a door, still nothing but suddenly he heard a scream from his Wife so he ran down stairs to find, the twin that change soaked in blood while holding a butcher knife and his wife was now gone, hacked into bits by her own son. The Father was so angry that his wife and even the other twin was now gone and now he was left with a monster suddenly everything went black for him as the bloody twin laughter was twisted while the other twin cut his own father's head off. Both boy's laughter were twisted, many years after that the boys were never found but a tradition was placed on the house. A son of the Rhodes would go missing and return then soon the family would be dead while two siblings were never found, it stopped recently after the 9th family was killed, all the Rhodes stopped coming and soon the house got worst with each year.

The name of the blonde that just sat down on the sofa was Kelly, she turned the tv on and began changing the channels until her door bell went off so she stood up and walked over then she opened the door which revealed Mickie James holding a bunch of flowers with a wide smile.

"Mickie"Kelly said as she hugged her friend then let her in.

"How you been Kelly?"she asked as she grabbed a vase then filled it with water before placing the flowers in.

"Ive been good you?"

"Good as always"

"So whats with the flowers?"Kelly asked as she looked at them, Mickie grinned as she walked over to Kelly.

"They are not from me, they were at the door when I arrived"

Kelly was shocked then looked confused as she looked over the flowers again and Mickie tapped her shoulder so she turned to her friend, Mickie then gave her a little note, Kelly looked the note over before reading it out loud.

_Kelly Kelly_

_Consider the hours I wait to be with you_

_Our time together was cut but it wont now_

_Divine is your Beauty_

_You will be mine again_

"No name?"Mickie asked, Kelly shook her as she placed the card down while Mickie picked it up again.

"Well some one likes you very much"

"Maybe or he's a creep, anyway how come your here?"Kelly asked as she remembered Mickie came here as a surprise to her, Mickie turned her attention to Kelly and she wore a big grin on her face.

"Well as you know Halloween is approaching soon, Me and John came up with the idea that instead of partying and going trick or treat. We would go on a spooky adventure to the old abandon mansion by the lake and go inside as a group"Mickie said smiling as her eyes were lit up like Christmas as she spoke.

"No way Mickie"Kelly said walking into the living room so Mickie.

"Pretty please"

"No"

"Please, Please"

"No"

The whole day, Mickie tried to get Kelly agreed but she kept saying no until she finally said yes on the day before Halloween. Soon before Kelly knew it, it was Halloween and everyone was her house getting ready.

"This is so going to be cool"Ted said grinning as he placed his hat on his head. Mickie had invited John, Ted, Randy,Maryse, Maria, Punk, Beth and Santino, soon they all began heading over when it was 7. Standing not far from it, everyone was quiet while every were in the street you could here children laughing and trick or treat then the group began walking up the path to the old house unaware eyes were watching them from the windows.

"Alright everyone ready?"John said he rubbed his hands together as he was ready to open the door, Kelly looked back and saw that no one could really see them on the street also she had this weird feeling that she had been here before.

"Come on open it"The boys said as they were all grinning except Santino who was shaking in fear.

John then opened the door before they all walked in suddenly the door slammed and Maria let out a scream as did Santino.

"Its only the wind"Maryse said as she rolled her eyes, the boys were laughing while the other girls comforted Maria soon they decided to split into pairs.

"Me and John of course"Mickie said pulling John to her, then it was Punk and Maria, Beth and Santino.

"I'll go with Kelly"Ted suddenly said.

"Alright then Maryse and Randy"Mickie said as she raised her eyebrow then everyone set off in different directions. As they all left two shadows rose up were the group stood, one was taller and a bit big bone then the other one. They seemed to be in a deep conversation before the big one followed the direction Maria, Punk,Randy and Maryse while the smaller one followed the direction of John, Mickie,Beth and Santino.

"Ok so tell me why you wanted to walk with me and not Maryse?"Kelly asked as her and Ted stopped walking.

"Feels familiar doesnt it"Ted said as he looked down the hallway then let out a sigh, Kelly was confused and asked Ted what did he mean.

"Feels like you been here before right"

"Yere, how did you know?

"Because Ive got the same feeling"

Kelly was shocked but then she started thinking, "Did you see anyone else who could have had it too?"

"No just us"

Soon the pair decided to look around to see if anything would help, they opened a door and was greeted with a bedroom that had small toys in it and they guessed this must of been the child's room. Ted looked at the toys and saw an old puppet so he walked over and picked it up.

"What is it Ted?"

"I have a puppet like this, they are suppose to come in pairs. Mum said I only had one and there were no other puppets like it"

Suddenly Ted felt woozy and collapsed on his knee's before everything went black.

**Flashback**

_Ted walked up the small path with his parents, he was excited to see his friend and show him the new top they got him._

_"Hello"_

_"Good morning"_

_Soon his parents had greeted the parents of his friend and soon he left them in search for his friend, he ran up the stairs and took the hallway on the left before he opened a door that revealed a boy sitting on his bed playing with a puppet._

_"XXXX"_

_"Ted"_

_Both boys greeted each other with a hug and soon they were playing with XXXX's toys until Ted asked about the puppet on the bed._

_"Oh yeah, Daddy brought me a new toy because XXXXXX broke something of mine but it came with another"_

_XXXX stood up and looked through his closet and then he pulled out a similar puppet, Ted was excited to see it and he loved looking at then XXXX gave it to him._

_"Here you go, keep it"_

_"But it's yours"_

_"I already have one and your my best friend, just like them"_

_Ted and XXXX began playing with the puppets, smiling and laughing._

**Flashback Ended**

"Ted, are you ok?"Kelly asked as Ted finally opened his eyes then he sat up with the help of Kelly, looking around he stood up slowly.

"Ted?"

"Kelly, the feelings we had, they mean something"

"What?"

"Im not sure about you but Ive been in this room, this puppet is the pair for my and I was given it by a boy here but I cant remember his name"

Kelly nodded as she thought about it, "Come on lets look around more"

**_Maria and Punk_**

Punk and Maria were holding hands as they were walking around unaware that a shadow was following them.

"I really hate this"Maria said as she moved closer to Punk. "Right now we could be partying with our friends instead of doing this"

"True but John and Mickie wanted us all do something fun, any the stories of this place arent true"Punk said as he rolled his eyes at the old stories he heard about this.

"Like a family lived here and the sons went made, Rhodes family are all just weird and crazy"

"Oh are we"

Both of them turned around, Punk heard a snap and saw Maria's body crumple to the ground, he looked at the figure as he backed away.

"Oh please carry on Punk, this is interesting what your saying about my family when yours didnt turn out so well and I bet you didnt know that bitch was cheating on you with Randy" The figure said grinning as he held a knife then he picked up Maria's body and disappeared, Punk was shaking and then ran from here.

_**Beth and Santino**_

"Oh man up"Beth said as she looked around the room as Santino stood by the door.

"Im sorry but this place is so scary, why did we come?"

"Because it sounded fun"

Santino ran into the room when he heard something in the hallway, Beth found this place interesting as through her family had always told her about the Rhodes and how they were such a happy family but she always wondered what made it all break apart.

"Beth look"Santino said as he pointed something dusty so he touched it.

_'Aaaaaaaammmerrrriiicannnnn Dreaaaamm _

_He's just a common working hard with his hands _

_he's just a common man working hard for the man_

_Hey He's Amerrrrrrrrrrriiccann Dreammm_

_Hey He's Amerrrrrrrrrrriiccann Dreammm'_

"Turn it off"Beth said as she glared at him so Santino quickly but clumsy turned it off.

_**Mickie and John**_

"This is so cool isnt it John"Mickie said as she looked at the painting on the wall, the painting was off a family. A large blonde man with a small petite woman who had black then two little boys, one was large than other and he had blonde hair like his dad while the other had black hair.

"It is, this family seemed so happy"John answered back as he looked at other photos then he spotted something odd.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah"

"Isnt that Ted and Kelly?"

Mickie walked over and looked at the photo John was looking, he was right, there were Kelly and Ted around 7-8 with another boy smiling.

"She would of told me about this and those two never said they visited here at all"she said confused suddenly John heard something one screaming and placed Mickie behind him when the person was getting close to them. Punk ran through the door and saw Mickie and John then he collapsed in front of them and a knife was lodge deep in him, John and Mickie could not belive and moved to the door but it shut.

"Open the door"Mickie said as she and John tried to open it but it would not move.

"No, nothing will stop us now"

Mickie and John stepped back when they heard the voice. "Too many years we have waited, he will be with them. Oh yeah, the red head is dead as well as will others. Hahahahahah"

**_Kelly and Ted_**

The two had been search around more until Kelly heard something move around in a room not far from them so they walked over quietly and opened the door. They were greeted with a horrible sight, Maria was hanging from the ceilings with lifeless eyes but that was not the thing that made Kelly run off crying as Ted ran after her. Maria's whole body was slashed and her whole stomach was on show as her limbs were also gone but on the wall, written in blood.

_'Cheating Bitches near get the chance to tell'_

Ted had caught up with Kelly and rocked her in his arms, he didnt know who could do that. This was turning out to be a aweful trip that they decided to go on._  
_

"Come on Kelly we need to move"

Kelly nodded as she slowly stood up and the two move towards a door that lead them to a garden, Ted let out a sigh as he breathed some fresh air in but Kelly was shocked as the flowers she recieved were growing right in front of her, she felt her knee's go and she could hear Ted worrying but then everything went black.

**Flashback**

_Kelly was sitting in the garden looking at the pretty flowers that were growing suddenly she heard some rustling so she let out a scream and ran only to bump into XXXX._**  
**

_"Whats the matter Kell's?"XXXX asked as he held the small girl in his arms while stroking her back._

_"There's a monster in there"she said crying as she hugged XXXX who then walked over to the small shed and came back wearing cardboard every where and held a stick._

_"Dont worry i'll be your knight, princess and defeat the monster"_

_Kelly smiled and then stood behind XXXX as they made their way to the flowers._

_"Take that monster"XXXX shouted as he whacked the flowers and a squirrel came out looking angry and threw his acorn at XXXX before running up the rubbed his face where the acorn hit and Kelly checked him over then smiled._

_"Your fine, thank you my knight"Kelly said as she kissed XXXX's cheek._

_"No problem princess"XXXX replied blushing and soon the two ran inside when they heard the word cookies._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly opened her eyes quickly and then sat up, she could see Ted's mouthing moving but she could not hear anything until she shock her head.

"Are you alright Kelly? Can you hear me?"

"Im fine Ted"

"What happened?"

"Ted, Ive been here too, right over by those Flowers I was with a boy we were playing"

Ted and Kelly didnt understand what was going on until they heard a scream so they ran inside and followed it, when they arrived they saw no one excepted a slaughtered Randy and Maryse as they were pinned to the felt like she was going to vomit but Ted move d her away from the sight and into a room.

"Kelly look at me"

Kelly looked at Ted as her eyes began to tear up so Ted hugged her, he really wanted to know what was going on.

**_Beth and Santino_**

The only thing Santino could remembered was he and Beth were walking then suddenly everything was black, he woke up with a headache then he looked for Beth and found her right next to him.

"Beth"he said shaking her shoulders.

Beth woke up and sat up slowly, she remembered what Santino had but she heard a voice before everything went black.

_"This only involves Kelly and Ted, your souls are pure so no harm will come to you"_

"Beth"

"Beth"

"What !" Beth said screaming at Santino but he pointed behind her and she turned around to be greeted by the street and people walking around.

"But we were in the house"

Both looked back only to see a thick dark mysterious fog around the lake but they could not see the house anymore.

"What do we do?"

"We wait Santino"

**_Mickie and John_**

Giving up on the door and hearing the screams, they sat down thinking then John tapped Mickie's shoulder.

"Yeah ?"

"Arent they the flowers, Kelly has?"

Mickie looked where John was pointing and he was right, there were the same flowers in the same order were the flowers Kelly recieved.

"We need to get out of here"

John agreed and they both tried the door and it opened so they pegged it to the front and were about to run up the stairs were Kelly and Ted had gone up but a figure was sitting there holding a arm and he waved it.

"I dont think so"

The two didnt know what to do and John knew the arm belonged to Randy as it was covered in tattoos.

"Why?"Mickie said as she was scared.

"The murders or sitting here"

"The Murders you idiot"John shouted as he stood in front of Mickie.

"Well that red Bitch cheated on that Punk who told lies about not drinking and doing drugs for those other two, The guy was the one who cheated with the bitch and the blonde she was stealing from Ted, we dont like liers and cheaters"

"Where is Ted and Kelly?"

"Those two are upstairs, your other friends are safe back on the street"

"Move we want to get our friends and go"

"NO!, He has waited for so long for this moment. His best friend and the girl he loves will remember"

Suddenly everything went black and the last image they saw was the figure smiling as he stood up, waking up they saw the worried faces of Beth and Santino.

"Your ok"Santino said smiling as he hugged the two.

"Yeah but not Punk,Maria , Randy and Maryse"

"What do you mean?"Beth said as she helped Mickie up.

"They are dead, Who ever is there, they planned this. They wanted only Kelly and Ted"

All four looked at the fog, hoping their friends would be alright and not dead like the others.

_**Kelly and Ted**_

Moving along, both of them began remembering other things and soon they knew, they were connected to this place and that they knew the people who lasted lived here.

"Kelly, Ted"

Both turned round to see a the smaller figure approaching them with his arms wide open, Kelly shook her head and ran but Ted stay as he knew that face. Kelly ran into a room but saw that Ted didnt follow so she tried to open the door but it would not move, she turned around when she heard laughing and saw the larger figure standing.

"Stay away from me"

"Dont worry, Im not going to harm you Kelly. Im letting him have his time with his best friend"

Kelly looked back at the door and turned to the figure. "Dustin Rhodes, right?"

"Finally you remember me Barbie"

Kelly didnt know where she got the name from but she knew this was the other boy she remembered along with the other.

Ted watched as the figure stopped right in front of him with his arms still open wide, Ted did not move but he wanted to.

"Come on Ted, no hug for you bestie" He said smirking, Ted moved and soon the two were embraced in a hug then Ted began crying as everything came flooding back to him. His best friend who went missing and came back strange, the boy who gave him his puppet, the boy who he played with every single day and the boys who went and killed his mom and dad then disappear with his brother.

The figure smiled and soon the two were talking. "Alright, I need to see Kelly now"

Ted understoond and stayed were he was and his friend disappear while another re-appeared.

"Hey Teddy boys"

"Dustin"

Kelly saw that Dustin left and she let out a sigh before trying the door again, when it did not move, she let out a scream and she pounded her fists on the door.

"Let me out!"

"Dont you wont to see me, Kell's"

Kelly turned around and saw the little boy she knew but older, she did not move but he did and soon the two were only a foot away from each other. She looked into his dull eyes but she could see life sparking through suddenly before she knew it, her lips were locked with his and them she remembered like Ted did.

This was the boy who stood up to bullies for her, save her from monsters, the one who told her what happened when he went missing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved his hands on her waist.

"Say it please"

"Cody Rhodes"

Happy with that, he kissed her again.

The last Rhodes family, had two sons. Cody and Dustin, friendly and cheerful as always but it was Cody that went Missing and return like the story says. He had a best friend and a girl he loves, Ted and Kelly. Every day they would come round and they would play and have adventures but after the murder. Every one forgot but he watched them every day with his brother and soon he had a plan, he soon began setting it up. Flowers to Kelly by him but Dustin set the plan for them to come here.

Kelly smiled at Cody as did he to her and soon Ted and Dustin came. After the incident on Halloween, the house looked brand knew as Dustin and Cody acted like new people moving in. Mickie was happy her friends were ok, Dustin had his own business that he worked with some one called Booker T, Ted and Cody worked at the school as an English and Science teacher. Mickie and John had their first son and Beth had became a famous book writer while Santino made the best pizza's around as for Kelly she was happily married to Cody and now her, Ted, Cody and Dustin lived in the house.

No one knew what happened to the other four but they were soon forgotten about and when Halloween came around each year, some people swore they could see them crying out from the Rhodes, slaughtered and cut up but behind closed doors, No one never really knows the truth.

* * *

Sorry it is long, once I started with the idea, it just kept coming to me

and I couldnt stop with it as I felt it would be wrong

Anway Hope you enjoyed it

:D

Please review and check out my other stories


End file.
